villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
SCP-106
SCP-106, also known as Corporal Lawrence and The Old Man, is a Keter-classed humanoid contained by the SCP Foundation. SCP-106 appears to be an elderly, disfigured humanoid, with a very disturbing smile on its face. He has the power of traveling trough walls. Upon capturing a victim, SCP-106 will travel with it to a personal pocket dimension. History Serving World War l Lawrence served as a soldier in World War l. He appeared to be a plain man, average height and build, he didn't disturbed other soldiers, he fought and he listened to orders. People felt increasingly uncomfortable around Lawrence, because he was extremely different then the others, while Lawrence was the whole time unaware of the avoidance, he was indeed quiet and he didn't had anyone to talk to. Eventually the enemy moved a mile away, they went silent for some days, making Lawrence's boredom and nervousness grow more then ever before that radiated like heat waves. Lawrence has a very bland voice, no one could of hear his voice in joy or anger, but he had occasional odd mannerisms. He tended to stare a beat or two longer than was acceptable at people, he barley slept at all, and bunk mates hear him mumbling in his dreams constantly. The mumbles are very odd, unsettling, and understandable, as well one of the barracks heard Lawrence mumbling the name of his daughter. Escape of Lawrence and Fourteen Fellows There is a theory that Lawrence was sent over the trench by his commanders, to move him away because of his low combat skills. Lawrence was with fourteen of his fellows were sent across the dark scarred waste of the no man's land between the trenches, to reconnoiter the enemy trench, and secure it if possible. A lot hoped that Lawrence would have the opportunity to prove his devotion to his country by making the sacrifice for it. While Lawrence was gone, that three day gap as the fellows hold their breath, waiting of a surprising volley shells, that someone started asking questions. It was barley talked to speak about Lawrence, since of his departure of him and the fellows, the rumor seemed to be denied. Nobody really remembers of Lawrence's ever talking of his home, no dirt-streaked letters left, but Lawrence did mentioned his dreams very often. Questions about them started to rise more. Nobody was able to find them. He'd come in with a squad of reinforcements transferred from France, but there was no paperwork at all. While the rest of the reinforcement squad had never seen the man before he'd been lumped in with them the night before the trip. Every man hat shared a bunkhouse with him had gotten trench foot, and the rooms he haunted always seemed to smell more musty and sickly-sweet, even for the trench. Eventually Lawrence and the fourteen fellows heard and cared for none of this. They eventually moved very fast and low, from crater to another crater, charging the last trench, they we're greeted of German orders and rifles. Preparing for ambush, the men started to filter out into the tunnels and halls of the trench. ''SCP - Containment Breach'' SCP-106 has the role of the second SCP that the player will see in the game. Once the player enters SCP-173's room, SCP-106 is heard laughing in the background, as well on the lower floor is located a massive black liquid, where furniture would start disappearing inside of it. SCP-106 appears quite often, and has the ability of spawning any time near the player. Once SCP-106 catches the player, he will injure him, and push him inside of its pocket dimension trough the floor. SCP-106 can also spawn inside of scripted evens, in front of SCP-895, inside of Maintenance Tunnels. He can also been seen traversing across the grated hallways. SCP-106 is also seen at the Gate-A ending, trying to escape the Containment Breach, when its effectively halted with the H.I.D Turret, it will cause SCP-106 to go back inside of it dimension. Appearance SCP-106 is a withered man with a very pale skin. He is skeletal and his ribs can be seen. He has a vicious smile and two dark-grey, glowing eyes. Personality SCP-106's true personality is, for large proportions, unknown as SCP's personal and psychologists are unable to perform a psychoanalysis on him. In the past, he was an obedient, brave and helpful man. However, once he has undergone this horrendous transformation, his motives became unclear but presumably very chaotic, as he kidnaps, kills and tortures his victims. Unlike most SCP, who lack a moral sense, he seems to be aware of his acts, which make him highly sadistic and treacherous, much like another human SCP named Bobble the Clown. Attacks and Capabilities SCP-106 will remain motionless for days, waiting for its next victim. Once SCP-106 finds the victim, he will attempt to damage the victim's major organs and muscle, after pulling the victim inside of its dimension. SCP-106's victims range from age 10 to 25. After the victim gets in contact with SCP-106, he will instantly cause a corrosion effect, creating a physical breakdown onto the victim as the victim starts to rust. SCP-106 also seems to be unaffected by physical harms and is possibly immortal. SCP-106 is capable of traveling through any solid matter, leaving a huge patch of its corrosive mucus. Additionally, he has the capability of vanishing inside of the solid matter and entering inside of its pocket dimension at any time. SCP-106 can exit its dimension in any point. Gallery Images SCP106containment label.png|SCP-106's containment label SCP106FILE.jpg|SCP-106's file. SCP1061.jpg SCP1062.jpg SCP1064.png|Model texture for SCP - Containment Breach. SCP1065.png|Model texture for SCP - Containment Breach. SCP1063.jpg 106HD.jpg|SCP-106 in Containment Breach. Trivia *SCP-106 got second place on Tat's Top Video's video: Top 22 Scariest SCPS. *SCP-106 is strongly implied to rape his victims before killing them. Navigation Category:Undead Category:Humanoid Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Cannibals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cheater Category:Criminals Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elderly Category:Elementals Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Ferals Category:Game Bosses Category:Gaolers Category:Homicidal Category:Imprisoned Category:Inconclusive Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Military Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Monsters Category:Mutilators Category:Nameless Category:Opportunists Category:Outcast Category:Parents Category:Perverts Category:Predator Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Rapists Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Slaver Category:Stalkers Category:Starvers Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Video Game Villains Category:Zombies